Imajinasi
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Dia ada, dia bergerak, dia bernafas, dia bersuara, dan memiliki aroma lavender. Aku yakin dia bukanlah sekedar Imajinasi. (Summary payah #plak #crashh *anne melakukan seppuku)


Aku meregangkan tubuh usai menutup pintu studio dimana baru saja pemotretan disana. Aku melangkah untuk meninggalkan tempat tempat itu namun tiba-tiba manajerku memanggil. Kami berbincang mengenai pekerjaan di pinggir jalan. Sebuah kegiatan yang menyebalkan disaat kau terburu-buru dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengajakmu berbicara. Menahan waktu berhargamu untuk mendengar celotehanya yang panjang itu terlebih dahulu. Jika bukan membicarakan pekerjaan, aku pasti sudah pergi.

"Bisakah kau mempersingkatnya saja? Aku terburu-buru!" ucapku pada akhirnya. Tak tahan mendengar penjelasan kontrak yang panjang itu.

"Bukankah kau tidak suka bila aku tidak memberitahu hal detail kepadamu?"

"Tapi tidak perlu sekarang!" omelku. Dan tentu saja jangan di pinggir jalan, kalau aku bisa meneriakkanya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Dia memberikan batas waktu sampai sore ini."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bicarakan dari tadi?" aku menggerutu.

Aku mengecek arloji di tanganku yang ternyata entah sejak kapan tak berfungsi. Aku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari petunjuk kira-kira jam berapa saat ini. Saat mencari, tak sengaja mataku menangkap sebuah pemandangan menarik.

Aku melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk di dalam café seberang sini. Dinding kaca café itu besar dan jernih hingga aku bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Aku tidak tau apa yang istimewa, namun sosok itu seolah menahanku dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Dia, seorang wanita berambut lurus, panjang dan berwarna indigo. Wajahnya bulat dan terlihat rona merah di pipinya, mungkin bukan karena riasan tapi karena panas matahari yang datang dari jendela kaca langsung mengenai wajahnya. Ia memakai blouse rajutan berwarna putih, dan celana jeans biru.

Ia sedang membaca buku dengan begitu seriusnya. Sesekali jemari yang terlihat lentik itu terangkat untuk menyisir rambut indigonya ke belakang telinga.

Terdengar biasakah? Tapi tidak. Aku tak tau kenapa ia terlihat istimewa. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"..ke.. oi Sasuke!" teriak manajerku sambil mengguncang tubuhku. Aku bersyukur ia melakukan itu, yang membuatku kembali ke alam nyata.

"Hn" balasku.

"Hei, dengar tidak? Atau mau kuulangi?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Kau manajernya. Apapun keputusanmu, aku ikut!" ucapku yang lalu menepuk bahunya dan beranjak pergi.

Sebelum begitu jauh, aku kembali menengok kea rah café. Sayangnya aku tidak menemukanya. Mungkinkah ia hanya sekedar imajinasi?

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Imajinasi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

Setelah beramah-tamah seadanya, aku beranjak menuju pintu. Begitu berhasil aku segera keluar dan menarik nafas lega. Orang-orang di dalam sana tidak bisa berhenti bicara. membuatku pusing saja.

Tak kusangka, saat aku akan melangkah untuk pergi, aku kembali melihatnya. Sosok kemarin yang sempat mengganggu pikiranku.

Lalu antara sadar dan tidak aku kini telah duduk di dalam sebuah café. Di kursi yang berada di sudut, jauh dari jendela, namun dapat menatap sosok itu dengan jelas.

Sebenarnya 10 menit yang lalu aku masih berada di depan pintu studio di seberang sana. Meregangkan otot seusai pemotretan. Tapi mataku kembali menangkap sosok yang beberapa hari lalu berhasil menjeratku. Duduk ditempat yang sama, dan kesibukan yang sama, yaitu membaca buku.

Aaa.. benar juga. Mungkin keberadaan ku disini untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tak hanya sekedar imajinasi. Dia benar ada disana, dan sudah aku pastikan itu. Dia bergerak. Dia memiliki bayangan saat sinar matahari menyelinap dari balik awan dan menembus kaca jendela. Dia bahkan meminum minuman yang terletak tak jauh dari tanganya. Dia nyata.

Kali ini dia menjepit rambutnya, namun masih menyisakan sedikit anak rambut di dekat telinga. Dia memakai kaus polos berwarna merah dan memakai hoodie berwarna putih. Dia menyilangkan kakinya yang terbalut jeans hitam. Fashion standar anak kuliahan, ku tebak.

Masih sambil membaca buku. Wajahnya tampak begitu serius. Rupanya dia telah menyiapkan pulpen dan mencoret di beberapa halaman. Apakah itu tandanya dia sedang belajar?

Aku menatapnya cukup intens hingga tak menyadari bahwa seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan minumanku sudah datang. Menginterupsiku sejenak dengan kegiatan formalnya lalu pergi dengan perlahan.

Aku menatap sosok itu kembali. Dia masih ada disana, tidak menghilang seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia juga masih membaca buku. Entah kenapa sudut bibirku terasa terangkat tanpa kuperintahkan. Apa aku bahagia untuk tetap bisa melihatnya seperti ini?

→**Imajinasi**

Esok harinya aku mencoba peruntunganku untuk datang ke café ini lebih awal. Dia tidak datang, atau mungkin belum. Sepertinya aku bisa menunggunya datang karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal khusus. Aku menunggunya sambil memainkan permainan melalui handphone. Begitu terhanyut pada permainan itu, dan begitu aku sadari waktu sudah berlalu begitu cepat.

Kulirik arloji dan telah menandakan pukul 4 sore. Sudah begitu lama namun sosoknya tak kunjung datang. Menyerah, dengan segera aku berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baru saja aku membuka pintu, tak disangka aku bertemu denganya. Jarak yang begitu dekat hingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya begitu jelas. Tanganya mengambang di udara seperti ingin mengambil genggaman pintu namun sudah lebih dulu ku buka. Wajahnya tampak terkejut.

Entah mungkin karena saking terkejutnya, dia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan tubuhnya jatuh menimpaku. Untungnya aku cukup kuat untuk menahan berat tubuh kami berdua. Hingga mungkin jika orang lain lihat dari sudut pandang mereka, kami terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan.

Kami sempat terpaku beberapa saat hingga aku sadar dan menepuk punggung mungilnya. Dia terkesiap dan segera mundur dua langkah. Wajahnya merah padam. Tak lama ia menunduk dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

Mulutku tiba-tiba kelu disaat seperti ini. Aku pun hanya sanggup menjawab "Hn.." sebagai gantinya. Melihat gesture tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin tidak nyaman, dengan sengaja aku membuka pintu café lebih lebar dan bergeser agar ada ruang ia bisa masuk.

Dia paham maksudku. Sambil menundukkan wajah yang masih memerah, dia melewatiku.

"Pe-permisi.." katanya.

Rambut indigo nya berkibar. Lalu saat ia lewat, angin nakal mengirimkan padaku aroma tubuhnya.

Kini aku semakin yakin bahwa ia bukanlah imajinasi belaka. Imajinasi tidak bisa dipeluk dan beraroma lavender.

→**Imajinasi**

Aku baru mengunjungi café ini setelah lima hari kemudian. Banyak hal yang harus ku selesaikan di luar kota. Jadi, begitu ada kesempatan dan waktu luang, kembali ku jejakkan langkahku kesini.

Gadis itu sudah ada. Duduk di tempat biasanya. Cangkir yang sama seperti yang ia gunakan. Buku yang berbeda namun sama tebalnya. Aku pun duduk ditempat biasa pula. Memandangi sosoknya sambil ditemani secangkir kopi. Mengamati tiap gerakanya seperti orang bodoh.

Hingga ku rasakan hanpdhone milikku bergetar. Pesan masuk dari Suigetsu yang kudapat. Dia ingin tahu dimana diriku berada. Ku balas saja seadanya. Tak perlu lama karena aku masih ingin melihat sosok di depan jendela kaca sana.

Lima hari tak melihat sosoknya terasa amat mengganggu. Ada rasa mengganjal yang membuatku resah dan tidak bisa tidur. Sosoknya sudah menjadi candu, kupikir. Terutama pada kesan terakhir aku melihatnya. Begitu dekat, begitu jelas. Wajah yang anggun. Tubuh mungilnya. Kibaran rambutnya. Begitu pula dengan aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aku telah mencari aroma yang sama seperti itu lima hari belakangan dan tak menemukan yang sama menyenangkanya dengan miliknya.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatianku. Dapat kulihat sosok berambut putih masuk dan segera menghampiriku. Itu Suigetsu, manajerku.

"Tadi aku sudah sampai di depan apartemenmu tau!" omelnya begitu sampai di hadapanku. "Tak biasanya kamu jalan-jalan setelah kerja berhari-hari. Biasanya berhibernasi sampe besok pagi."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, jadi aku tak perlu menjawab. Kukembalikan pusat perhatianku kepadanya. Sambil menyeruput kopi yang hampir dingin, kupangkukan dagu untuk menyamankan diri.

Dapat ku dengar Suigetsu mendesah malas. Tapi apa peduliku.

"Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kalau mau minum kopi, bukankah café yang berada di seberang apartemen mu itu lebih terkenal?"

"Entahlah." Jawabku asal tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian ku pada sosok diujung sana.

Suigetsu mendesah kembali. "Ah, kau tidak asik!"

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku. Saat kulirik sekilas, Suigetsu ternyata terlihat berantakan.

"Ck.. kau tau saja kalau aku ada masalah. Lagipula aku mendatangi mu memang hanya untuk membicarakan masalah kan? Masalah pekerjaan dan masalahku.. hahaha!" ucapnya. Sayangnya aku tidak ada minat untuk memperhatikanya. Tentu saja lebih mending melihat pemandangan indah disana daripada memandang wajah jelek membosankan itu

"Ehem, begini, kau tau Karin? Model yang kemarin satu project denganmu itu tadi siang menghubungiku. Dan kau tau eehh… kau mendengarkan tidak sih?!" cerocos Suigetsu. Tubuhnya mendadak berdiri yang menghalangi pemandanganku.

Dengan cepat kugeser tubuh Suigetsu agar menyingkir dari hadapanku dan bisa melihat sosok itu kembali. Suigetsu yang masih kesal pun entah kenapa menurut untuk duduk kembali. Masa bodoh, aku tak peduli dengan apa yang ada di wajahnya.

Dan beruntungnya aku, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadap kearahku. Mungkin dia sedikit terganggu dengan suara berisik Suigetsu tadi. Sepertinya aku akan berterimakasih pada Suigetsu, karena suara mengganggunya aku dapat melihat wajah tampak depan itu lagi, yang kini sedang menunjukkan ekspresi ingin tau. Begitu menggemaskan.

Entah eskpresi apa yang ku keluarkan aku tak tau, yang pasti telah membuat dia menjadi gugup dan merona. Dialihkan pandanganya dariku menuju bukunya kembali. Dia sengaja mengangkat buku itu lebih tinggi untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga." Suara mengganggu Suigetsu kembali terdengar. Menyadarkanku bahwa ternyata aku sedang tersenyum – entah senyum bagus atau malah terkesan sebaliknya – dan segera menormalkan ekspresi ini. Ku tatap sinis pada wajah menyebalkanya. Memintanya dengan bahasa non verbal agar ia mau menarik kata-katanya kembali.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau lihat?"

Suigetsu menengok ke arah sosok itu. Sebentar, lalu kembali melihatku dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

"Eeee.. Ku kira kau itu gay." Ledeknya padaku. Aku mendengus sebagai balasanya.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Suigetsu cemberut.

Ku tatap lagi sosoknya. Menerka-nerka kira-kira siapa namanya. "Lavender, mungkin.." ucapku asal.

"Hah? Lavender?" tanyanya meragukanku.

"Bau tubuhnya seperti Lavender."

"Bau? Kau sudah menciumnya?"

Aku tau dia salah paham, tapi aku malas menjelaskan dan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Biarlah dia menganggap apa.

"Well, aku tau kau itu memang tampan. Tapi, mencium seorang cewek tanpa tau namanya itu eksrim banget. Apa kau tidak takut ada gossip tak benar dan mengganggu karir yang sudah kita bangun susah payah?"

Ternyata memang benar si bodoh ini salah paham. Tapi tak masalah lah. Lebih baik salah paham sedikit daripada harus berpanjang lebar menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Dia memang cantik sih, tapi lebih cantik Karin."

Aku mendelik. Dia idiot atau apa? Tentu saja lebih cantik wanita lavender disana!

"Oiii, matanya biasa aja donk!" ledek Suigetsu. "Jadi kenapa tidak diajak kenalan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk berfikir. "Belum waktunya."

"Kapan waktunya itu?"

"Mana ku tahu!"

"Sekarang saja!"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Belum waktunya!" aku bersikeras.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau jangan lembek begitu. Lagipula aku rasa kalau hanya tanya nama, dia pasti kasih kok. Toh sudah kau cium."

Kali ini aku yang menghela nafas lelah. Walaupun memang benar perkataanya. Kenapa tidak sejak awal kutanyakan saja namanya. Bisa saja aku mencari alasan, kemampuan aktingku pun tak buruk. Apalagi kejadian lima hari yang lalu saat jarak yang tak lagi jadi penghalang. Tapi kenapa tak bisa? Apa karena detak jantung ini tak beraturan tiap kali ingin mendekat, hingga aku mengurungkan niat?

Berdebar-debar? Sejak kapan aku berdebar-debar karena wanita?

"Malah bengong.." Suara Suigetsu menyadarkan lamunanku. Bisa ku lihat wajah menyebaklannya terlihat lebih menyebalkan dengan seringai jelek disana. "Kau suka dia ya? Jatuh cinta yaaa?" ledeknya.

Jatuh cinta? Benarkah?

Melihat wajah terkejutku, Suigetsu kembali bertanya, "Menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Siapa?"

"Si Lavender.." jawabnya yang disertai dengan kekehan. Memangnya apa yang lucu?

Aku memandang sosoknya kembali sembari berpikir. Entah kenapa tak bosanya sosok itu untuk terus membaca buku. Apa ya? Entah kenapa sosok itu sejak ku lihat pertama kali selalu mencuri segalanya. Kesadaranku, perhatianku, atau mungkin juga hatiku. Walaupun dia tak bergerak banyak, walaupun dia tak menatapku. Tapi aku rasa, mungkin ini yang namanya takdir.

Kupangkukan daguku kembali. Memiringkan kepala tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatian darinya. Tapi siapa sangka, bersamaan dengan gerakanku, dia juga mengangkat salah satu tanganya dan memangkukan dagunya disana. Gerakan sederhana itu, sungguh mengejutkanku. Menimbulkan kesan bahagia entah karena apa.

Benar juga, saat pertama kali melihat wajahnya, di saat itu aku berpikir bahwa mungkin saja dia adalah belahan jiwaku.

"Soulmate." Ucapku pada akhirnya.

"Heeee? Soulmate?" tanya Suigetsu tak percaya. "Kau gila!"

"Mungkin.."

→**Imajinasi**

Ku lihat dari sudut jalan, sosok itu belum menempati posisinya. Kursi yang biasa ia duduki masih kosong sebagai buktinya. Berbicara mengenai café, aku bersyukur café itu tidak terlalu ramai. Selain bisa menikmati waktu senggang aku juga bisa menatapnya tanpa gangguan.

Ku lirik arloji, seharusnya di jam segini dia sudah ada di tempatnya. Apakah dia datang terlambat atau tidak datang? Tanpa ingin berpikir yang susah-susah, kulangkahkan saja kakiku ke dalam. Tak ada salahnya menunggu. Kalau dia memang belahan jiwaku – istilah yang sukses membuat Suigetsu tertawa terbahak-bahak – kami pasti bertemu lagi.

Saat melangkah mendekati café tersebut, hanphone ku berdering. Kulihat pesan dari Ibuku masuk. Sambil berjalan, ku ketik balasanya. Kebiasaan buruk ku, mengetik pesan sambil berjalan. Kalau tidak ku lakukan ini – segera membalas pesan – cepat atau lambat akan datang pesan lainya atau mungkin telepon yang tentunya akan merepotkan.

Aku masih melirik Handphone saat meraih ganggang pintu café. Tapi rasa lembut yang kurasakan di tanganku membuatku harus mengalihkan perhatian dari hanphone.

Siapa sangka, yang ku sentuh bukanlah ganggang pintu, melainkan sebuah tangan. Dan berita baiknya adalah, ternyata tangan ini milik sosok itu.

Kami sama-sama terkejut dan beradu pandang sebentar. Hingga kurasakan pergerakan dari jemarinya yang membuatku dengan terpaksa haru melepaskan tangan itu. Begitu lepas, dia segera menarik tangan ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Ma-maaf, ta-tadi aku berjalan sambil membaca bu-buku. Ja-jadi tidak sadar kalau ada anda ya-yang i-ingin membuka pintu." Suara merdu itu kembali mengalun indah.

"Hn. Tidak masalah." Balasku dengan sangat bodohnya.

Rasa canggung ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Dengan segera aku mengambil ganggang pintu dan membukanya lebar. "Silahkan," ucapku.

"Te-terimakasih," ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk dengan wajah menunduk.

Aku pun masuk setelahnya. Kembali duduk di kursi milikku yang biasa. Menyamankan diri disana. Kulihat dia juga sudah duduk dan menata buku diatas mejanya.

Kuangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan. Namun kejadian seperti kemarin terulang. Ternyata kami sama-sama mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil pelayan. Dia melihatku yang juga sedang melihatnya. Wajahnya memerah, dan dia menarik kembali tanganya.

Seorang pelayan menghampiriku. Memberikan buku menu namun ku tolak, karena pesananku disini selalu sama. Namun, sebelum pelayan tersebut pergi, segera kutakan kembali.

"Apa yang biasa ia pesan?"

Si pelayan menengok kepada sosok yang kumaksud. Berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Dia selalu memesan teh, tuan. Namun sering beragam."

"Pinjam buku menunya!" pinta atau mungkin perintahku kepada seorang pelayan.

Aku melihat daftar menu. Mencari kumpulan menu untuk teh.

"Apa dia sering kemari?"

"Dia pelanggan baru disini, sama seperti tuan."

"Apa ada yang disini tidak ia pesan?" tanyaku kembali.

Si pelayan menunjuk gambar teh yang ada di buku menu. "Yang ini, dan yang ini, Tuan."

Mungkin saja yang ia pesan bukanlah seleranya.

Aku menunjuk salah satu teh yang ada di buku menu, yang sekiranya pernah dia pesan. "Aku pesan ini. dan kue ini untuk gadis disana."

Sang pelayan mencatat pesananku. Setelah selesai, dia segera pergi. Memberiku waktu luang untuk dapat mengamati sosok disana.

Aku membayangkan diriku datang menghampirinya. Sambil membawa cincin dengan berlian diatasnya. Berlutut di dekat kakinya, dan berkata bahwa aku ingin menikahinya. Walaupun baru bertemu, namun jika ia bilang "ya" akan segera kupersiapkan pernikahan di pantai nanti. Membayangkan bahwa dia akan tambah cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang diterpa kilauan cahaya. Jika mungkin, aku ingin memiliki tiga anak yang dua wajahnya mirip denganya, dan satu mirip denganku. Membesarkan mereka dengan bahagia, dikelilingi oleh tiga dirinya.

Terdengar gila? Ya, mungkin saja. Nama sosok itu saja aku tidak tau.

Seorang pelayan kembali datang mengantarkan pesananku. Dia meletakkan cangkir kopi dengan hati-hati ke meja. Sebenarnya masih ada dua menu lagi diatas nampanya, tapi aku tau itu adalah pesananku untuknya. Pelayan itu memohon pamit dan berjalan menuju sosok itu.

Dia terlihat terkejut ketika dua pesanan sampai di mejanya. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan, tapi jelas ia terlihat tidak terima pada pesanan itu. Gadis yang lugu dan jujur.

Sang pelayan menunjuk ke arahku, dan diikuti tatapan olehnya. Aku tersenyum, atau mungkin terlihat seperti seringai dimatanya. Dia terlihat terpekur saat pelayan sudah beranjak jauh dari tempatnya.

Tak kusangka, atau mungkin ini yang kurencanakan sebelumnya, sosok itu datang menghampiri. Sambil membawa secangkir teh dan sepiring kue dia berjalan lambat-lambat. Kepalanya menunduk dan terlihat sedikit memerah.

"A-ano…" dia memulai berbicara saat sampai di depan mejaku. "..a-aku tidak pesan ini.." lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan kedua menu itu ke mejaku.

"Itu untukmu." Balasku santai.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk meliriku sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menunduk kembali.

"Te-terimakasih atas ke-kebaikan anda, ta-tapi saya bisa membelinya sendiri, jadi.."

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis!" ucapku cukup tegas.

"Eh?"

"Dan aku sudah memesan kopi.." ucapku lagi sambil menunjuk cangkir kopi di meja. "Jadi itu untukmu saja," lanjutku sambil memangku dagu kembali.

"Ta-tapi saya tidak mau tidak membayar!" Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan meletakkan dua menu itu diatas meja. Menatapku dengan seluruh keyakinanya. Walaupun masih terlihat manis dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita barter saja." Tawarku

"Barter?" tanyanya. Sepertinya ia tertarik pada penawaranku ini.

"Aku memberikanmu ini.." ucapku sambil menujuk kedua menu yang ada diatas meja. ".. dan kau memberikanku nama mu."

Dia diam. Mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali seolah menganggap ini hanya sebuah gurauan. Tapi tingkah yang seperti orang bodoh ini entah kenapa terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hanya nama?"

"Iya. Murah kan?"

"Ta-tapi teh ini kan.."

Ku ulurkan tangan. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"

Hening sejenak. Dia membiarkan tanganku mengambang beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menyambutnya. "Hi-Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."

→**FIN  
**

Hola Minna,, missed me?

Anne hadir untuk meramaikan fic SH yang akhir2 ini lagi sepi. Maaf ya ceritanya gaje, lagi-lagi mempersembahkan alur lambat dan kurang gereget ya?

Ohohoho, maafkan style anne dalam menulis. Tapi Anne berjanji akan terus berusaha dan berkembang.

Oia, fic ini Anne persembahkan untuk ulangtahun temen2 WA kemaren-kemaren. Maaf gak bisa publish saat itu, karena emang blm sempet dibikin. Hahahahaha

Jadi, Anne need RnR nya ya minna.. demi keberlangsungan hidup bersama.

See ya

Regards,

Anne Garbo


End file.
